morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
History of The Illyrian World - Part 2
Hello and welcome to another thrilling article about the History of The Illyrian World. In this thrilling new chapter, you won't be receiving the same lecture of the complete past and how everything happened. Instead, you'll be given the main information with assumption that you know what we're talking about. We will 'be making references to the first article of the series, History of The Illyrian World, so you should read this article first if you haven't done so already. History of The Minotaur 'Origin When the Demonic Spirits of Hell came out of Hell to possess all kinds of creatures, the Demonic Spirit of a damned bull possessed a man. This resulted in a demonic mutation and turned the human into a Minotaur. A Minotaur is a ferociously aggressive creature with a mind to kill and eat what they hunt. The human's DNA gives the Minotaur a taste for meat, resulting in the Minotaur being a carnivore. 'Strengths' *Minotaurs have decelerated ageing. Their ageing slows down by 93% when they've finished growing into adults. *Minotaurs have super-accelerated healing. They heal from anything, as long as they're limbs and head are still attached to their body. It's almost impossible to kill them. *Minotaurs have super-dense skin. They're skin is bullet resistant. Because of their healing abilities, their skin is practically bullet proof. *Minotaurs have super-strength. They are so strong that they lift a jumbo jet airplane and throw it 500 metres from where they're standing. If you see a Minotaur, run like hell and don't stop until you reach a military facility. 'Weaknesses' *Minotaurs aren't very fast. Their weight (3 tons) slows them down, so they can only run approximately 36 Kilometres an hour and when they start running, it takes them up to 25 seconds to build up to that speed. *Minotaurs aren't very intelligent. They have a hard enough time figuring out the answer to 3+3. 'Appearances' The appearance of a Minotaur can vary, depending on physical appearance of the human and physical appearance of the bull. Instead of a bull, the human could also be possessed by something similar, like an ox or a buffalo. Because of the physical strength from the bull, the human's upper body is transformed into the upper body of a body-builder. The human's head is replaced by the bull's head and the human's lower body (legs, glutes, feet) is replaced by bull parts accordingly: *From the knees down, there are the bottom half of the bull's rear legs and hooves. *The Minotaur will have a tail, depending on if it was a bull or an ox. Buffalo-based Minotaurs don't have tails. History of the Centaur 'Origin' When the Demonic Spirits of Hell came out of Hell to possess all kinds of creatures, the Demonic Spirit of a damned horse possessed a human. This resulted in a demonic mutation and turned the human into a Centaur. A Centaur is an intelligent half-breed creature, often found in a village or tribe of its own kind. They prefer to eat vegetables, but they'll eat meat during celebrations. Centaurs are the first species who adopted the usage of bows & arrows (these weapons were invented by elves). Centaur tribe warriors use these weapons to hunt anyone or anything that is considered a threat to their village. If they find a threat (for example, a Minotaur), they'll terminate it with their bows & arrows and their perfect aim. They celebrate the killing of their threats by taking their kill to the village and eating it. 'Strengths' *Centaurs can create and control fire. They don't use that power, unless it's to save their own tribe. Centaurs never use this power against their own kind. *Centaurs have accelerated healing. They heal from any injury super fast. The more severe the injury is, the longer it'll take to heal. *Centaurs have decelerated ageing. Their ageing slows down by 40% approximately when they're 25. 'Weaknesses' *Centaurs aren't very tough. They're only as strong as the average bodybuilder. Also, they're easy to kill with weapons. 'Appearance' Centaurs look like they are half human and half horse. *Instead of a horse's neck and head, Centaurs have a human's upper body. *Instead of a human's lower body, Centaurs have a horse's body. History of the Klorak-Sarr 'Origin' When the Demonic Spirits of Hell came out of Hell to possess all kinds of creatures, the Demonic Spirit of a damned Tyranosaurus Rex possessed a cat. This resulted in a demonic mutation and turned the cat into a Klorak-Sarr. These creatures are so deadly that they make Minotaurs look like those tiny marshmallows you have in your hot coco. They are merciless, single-minded killing machines. If you see one, you're already a dead man. 'Strengths' *Klorak-Sarrs have super-strength. They may not be as strong as a Minotaur, but they can still rip one apart with their claws. *Klorak-Sarrs have super-speed. They're pretty much the demon-equivalent of a ninja. They can run up to 360000 Kilometres an hour. That's 100 kilometres a second. *Klorak-Sarrs have the gift of telepathy. They can sense anything, whether it's dead, like a corpse, alive, like a living creature, or non-living, like an object or a building. Because they have no eyes, telepathy is a Klorak-Sarr's only vision. *Klorak-Sarrs have super-hearing. Their hearing is so good that they can hear a bird's heartbeat 430 metres away. This is handy for when an enemy approaches them. *Klorak-Sarrs have super-stealth. They can move around without making a single sound. But they don't really need it. Not when they have their super-speed. 'Weaknesses' *These motherf***ers only have one weakness: gold. Stab them with something made from pure gold. It's the only way to them. 'Appearance' Klorak-Sarrs' bodies kinda look like that of a cat, but the paws have much larger claws. Their head, however, looks like that of a monster. Category:Morphopedia Category:Demons Category:TV Reference Category:Religion-based